Its Gonna Be Love
by Kelpies
Summary: Harry Potter has a crush on a certain someone. Will she turn out to be the girl of his dreams? will he like her true self? First fic have pity on us Plz R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

*Its Gonna Be Love*  
  
Chapter 1. She's Mine  
  
Disclaimers: As you can see the characters are DEFFINETLY not  
ours. The plot on the other hand is ours *winks*  
  
Authors Notes: The plot is May's BRILLIANT Idea it came to her when the teacher sent her to the back of the class because me(Joana) and her wouldn't stop talking to much hehe *smiles*. But of course the both of us are writing it together. AND THE OSCAR GOES TO......... *Winks* It gets much better really this is just the Prologue. So READ and enjoy.  
  
* - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *  
  
He sat with his cheek resting on his hand admiring her beauty  
  
Gosh why does she have to be so beautiful he thought while he looked at those big brown eyes with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Snap out of it Harry you'll get a bug in your mouth if you don't close it soon" Hermione said with an amused grin because of Harry's expression.  
  
" Harry why don't you try and ask her out again? I mean its almost been a year since you asked her ou-  
  
"No Ron, she is still upset because of Cedric. It would be to soon" Harry answered sadly looking down at his soup.  
  
"Harry Its wasn't your fault, you tried your best you shouldn't blame yourself" Hermione assured him with a soft, comforting voice. Harry sighed and started thinking, resting yet again his cheek on his hand and returning to stare at ....... CHO.  
  
* - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *  
  
Harry sat on his bed with a big sigh. He had just told Ron and Hermione that he was tired because of his long Quiddich practice that he had just had and that he wouldn't be joining them for dinner. As he sat on his bed Hermione's Words played in his head over and over all day Harry it wasn't your fault.........  
  
"YEAH" He shouted to himself. I should give it another try, He thought, like Ron said its almost been a year ...... But come on I cant even make a coherent sentence in front .... I know myself Im such a klutz sighing he threw himself on the bed pondering the matter.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up "HERMIONE" he gasped. She can help me, I mean she is a girl....... Kind of..... NO of course she's a girl. She'll help me out.... I hope.  
  
"YES......YES....YES" he shouted while jumping around the dorm when he realized what he was doing he stopped abruptly, smoothed out his robes, and checked to see if there was anyone around. Then a grin performed on his handsome face..  
  
"Cho, your mine"  
  
- * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *- * - * - *  
  
Authors Notes: So what did you think we would really like to know your opinions sooooo...... please REVIEW and tell us. *!@$KeLpIeS$@!* wish you luck and thank you all for reading  
good bye check out Chap.2 its so good *faints* 


	2. Its the graal?

**Its Gonna Be Love.**

By: Kelpies 

**Author Notes: **Hey we are back with more of our great story!!! Hahahaha yeah right!!! Well we hope that all of you enjoy what's going to happen next! Jojo and I are very happy with all the wonderful reviews we received!! 

**Disclaimers: **still not ours, but we can dream right?

Thankz for the reviews!!!!!

**Sphinx: **Heeey!! Girl thankx sooooo much!!!!! Keep reading I hope you still like it!****

**Luna-Elentari: **Thank you tori!!!! Please keep reading!!!****

**Me, wHo ElsE?: **thank you for always reading all our stories!!! You are a really goodfriend of noriko, reading the stories of her crazy friends!****

** lime: **Don't worry it will be what you think… eventually!!!!

End of the first chapter.

 Cho your mine!!!!!

**Chapter 2: The Graal?**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" Hermione!, Hermione!" Harry shouted while trying to catch his breath. "I need to ask you something"

            Hermione answered without taking her eyes away from her book. "Yes Harry, what is it?

            Harry looked around, and saw all the eyes in the common room on him and whispered  " Um…. In private?

The moment he said this, Ron made a face of confusion,_ Harry never keeps any secrets from me, does he?_ Hermione lifted her face to make eye contact with him; Harry could see her puzzled look. "Sure, Harry".

Harry led Hermione to the portrait, all eyes still on them. As soon as the portrait shut behind them, they heard an outburst of what were supposed to be whispers.

            "Sooo…. What's up? She asked confused. Harry looked around nervously.

            "Umm… its complicated …its umm. A little complicated" He blushed and looked towards the floor.

            " I need your help with a graaal" Hermione looked more confused than what she already was.

            "Umm….a what Harry? She said while trying not to laugh and getting closer to understand.

            Harry rolled his eyes _how could she not understand me? _He thought in disbelief.

"A grail" he repeated looking at the floor embarrassed.

            "A WHAT?" She asked again laughing.

            "Bloody hell, a Girl!!! A Girl!!!!" Harry shouted getting closer to her.

            "Oh, why didn't you say that before?" Hermione couldn't stop laughing while Harry blushed furiously.

            "Ok, well… how do you me to help you…With Cho?" She said with a small knowing smile.

            "Its not Cho" He said innocently.

            "Harry come on! I'm not stuuuupid! (A/N: Like she says in the first movie)

            "Ok, ok its Cho…Sorry" Both looked into each other eyes for a moment they were really close. Neither of them saying anything, until Hermione broke it by looking to the floor.

            "Sure Harry, what ever you need me for, I'll help"

            Harry's smile spread across his face, grabbing Hermione´s hands into his own. "Really!!!? Oh…thank you so much mione"

            "Any time, what are friends for" She smiled as a little blush creped to her cheeks. Harry's hands still holding on to hers. Suddenly he wrapped her in his arms embracing her into a warm, tight hug. As they separated Hermione blushed even more. They looked into their eyes mixing the emerald green with the chocolate brown.

            "Ok, we better get to work" Hermione told Harry while she suddenly let go of Harry's hands and clapped her own together. Giving him a warm smile. He smiled back as he nodded and they headed back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  

            They stood in front of the Fat Lady when Hermione said "Well Harry we better start, what do you say if we get together today at… 11:00pm… at the common? At that hour no one will be there"

            "Kelpies" (A/N: well we are the ones writing it! By the way it's the password)

Harry said while entering the room, then turning around to answer Hermione. "Yeah, that would be great!"

            Harry approached Ron who was playing wizards chess with Semues( sp?), and yet again wining.

            "Hey Harry, what did you talk about?"

            "Oh, nothing Ron its not important, don't worry" He answered while giving him a big smile. Ron looked suspicious, but shacked it off. "Alright mate, what ever you say."

11:00pm That night.

            "Hermione? Are you down here?" Harry asked as he looked around the almost dark room only lighted by a dim fire. "Hermione?" He walked over to the couch by the fire were he saw a body laying there sleeping with a book on her chest.

            _Oh, Hermione you have read this book so many times that it actually works to put you to sleep now. _He lifted Hogwarts: A History and put it on the coffee table.

            _Now what do I do? I can't leave her here. She looks so calm and sweet _ *sighs* _BLOODY HELL! Were did that come from?_

An idea came to his mind. He started to lean down towards her, drawing closer and closer….

**A/N:** sorry for the cliffe. Hehehehehe! But don't worry; there will be more very soon!!!!

***!@$Kelpies$@!***


End file.
